In modern times, thanks to the development of image media, the importance of delivery of information on images other than characters has been increased. For example, in relation to famine relief and refugee rescue, images that are combined with characters or numerals compared to a long-winded appeal expressed only in characters or numerals are more appealing. Studies on how to symbolically imply the meanings of the languages and how to increase utilization industrially are researched by reflecting this trend.
Particularly, studies are required to increase awareness of language and enhancing industrial applications by symbolically expressing characters or numerals of a language on industrial products such as products, works of art, structures, handcrafts, buildings, etc. in a variety of fields including the fields of industry, art, design, architecture, handcraft, and urban planning. Also required are solutions for mapping out designs that help industrial products to which symbolized images symbolizing Korean characters, English characters and numerals can be applied be easily mapped out.
Additionally, design analyzing and interpreting solutions have come to be necessary to explain to the public easily what kind of symbolized images are implemented specifically in the industrial products.